O gelo e o vento 2: A vingança
by Babis2
Summary: Em um belo dia, Hitsugaya resolve se vingar de Matsumoto.


**O gelo e o vento 2: A vingança.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence, todo mundo sabe, se não o Shiro-chan seria só meu (L)**

**N/A.: Como tiveram vários pedidos de continuação, eu busquei inspiração sabe se lá de onde pra fazer outra fic de comédia HitsuRan/HitsuHina (depois de quase um ano –q) mas, antes tarde do que nunca né ;D sugiro que leiam a primeira pra entender melhor essa (ou releiam pra lembrar) é isso aí, sem mais delongas, a fic:**

Era mais um fim de tarde comum na Soul Society... ou nem tanto. No décimo esquadrão, um pequeno capitão bolava um plano maléfico para se vingar de uma certa peituda, que no caso era sua sub-capitã.

Hitsugaya: Você não é tão mais alta do que eu pra me chamar de pequeno ¬¬ *olhar mortal*

Você nunca me viu pra saber filho, mas com certeza sou mais alta que você ;x

Continuando... ele aguardava o momento certo para dar o bote. Quando Matsumoto chegou (já um pouco alterada) notou uma garrafa de sake posta estrategicamente sobre a mesa de centro do escritório.

Matsumoto: Taichou, ainda ta aqui :O e o que é isso? *pega garrafa de sake e vira tudo de uma vez* -hic- é sake que legal \*o*/ *bêbada total* ai... mas ta me dando um soniiinho~ -o- ~

Hitsugaya: *sorriso maléfico* Vamos ver quem vai acordar amarrado agora mwahaha

Ele pega uma corda que tinha escondido embaixo do sofá e amarra as mãos da sub-capitã nas costas e seus pés juntos ajeitando para que ela fique deitada no sofá.

Histugaya: mwahaha você não perde por esperar Matsumoto D~ *aguardando pacientemente ela acordar sentado em sua mesa*

Matsumoto: -hic- aonde eu toOOooOou *sonolenta* ... taichou? Anh por que eu to amarrada? (só agora ela percebeu xD) Taichou? Que cara é essa taichou? Ta me dando medo.

Hitsugaya: minha vingança será cruel D

Matsumoto: Nããão~ taichou! Não me diga que vai me estuprar e me despedaçar como uma serra elétrica!!! *alterada*

Histugaya: Até que não é uma má idéia mas... (shiro safadinho :O) você verá.

Ele abre a sua gaveta e tira de lá uma... pena! (aposto que pensaram sacanagem pervertidos! *olha quem fala*) ele vai andando calmamente até ela sem tirar o sorriso maligno do rosto.

Hitsugaya: quais são suas últimas palavras?

Matsumoto: SOOOOOOCOOO-hic-OOOORROOOOOO!!

Histugaya: não adianta gritar, ninguém vai te ouvir! Haha-

Hinamori: alguém gritou socorro aqui? *entra afobada sem bater* Ah *tapa os olhos*

Matsumoto estava corada e com seu kimono desarrumado quase saltando os peitos pra fora e Hitsugaya preparava-se para atacá-la sem dó.

Histugaya: Não é nada disso que você ta pensando Hinamori! Eu vouy me vingar peço que ela fez comigo e- pêra aí, você também me torturou! D *pula em cima de Hinamori*

Matsumoto: Foge Hina, foge! Ou ele vai te estuprar também!!

Já era tarde, Histsugaya havia pego Hinamori de jeito! (hoho O: ) e depois as duas estavam amarradas e com os pés descalsos sobre a mesinha de centro que ficava na frente do sofá.

Hitsugaya: Da ultima vez vocês me torturaram, agora é minha vez de torturar! *começa a passar a pena nos pés das garotas*

As duas: hahahaha faz cóssegas! *rindo*

Minutos depois...

Matsumoto: Pára haha taichou há, eu não agüento maaaaais T____T haha

Hinamori: Shi-shiro-chan, por favor pááááram *voz manhosa*

Hitsugaya: aaah mas agora é que a coisa ficou boa. D *rindo do sofrimento alheio* como sou cruel.

Nossa, que menino malvado, oh lá em casa ;D

Hitsugaya: Que isso narradora, não pode molestar o personagem não õ.o isso é pedofilia.

Filho de pedofilia eu entendo ;D , mas como eu não quero ser presa vamos continuar a história XD

Matsumoto: AAAHN TAICHOU AAAH PÁRA PÁRA! *gemendo já*

Hinamori: Shi-shiro AAAAAAH

Enquanto isso dois capitães que passávamos por aí...

Shunsui: Você ouviu isso? Eu acho que são gemidos O:

Ukitake: Eu acho que você ta ficando paranóico ¬¬

*gemidos ficando mais altos*

Ukitake: ok, acho que nós dois estamos paranóicos...

Shunsui: esse barulho vem do 10º esquadrão! Quero ver isso! *corre até o 10º esquadrão e tenta espiar pela fechadura (se é que a porta tem fechadura xD)* não to vendo nada DD:

Ukitake: u.u''

Enquanto isso....

Hinamori e Matsumoto: Páaaara, Hitsugaya, páaara!

Hitsugaya: Só se disserem "Pinico Hitsugaya-taichou" DDDD

As duas: Pinico! Pinico Htsugaya-taichou-sama!

Hitsugaya: me convenceram u_u *solta as duas*

Shunsui: *entra do nada* mas o que é que ta acontecendo aqui? *vê Hinamori e Matsumoto acabadas e Hitsugaya com um sorriso vitorioso*

Ukitake: Ok, não sei se eu realmente quero saber o.o

Hitsugaya: é uma looonga história ;\

**Fim**

Ok, não sei se foi tão boa quanto a primeira e se agradou todo mundo mais eu tentei! D: levou um ano mas eu tentei! E aí? Mereço umas reviewsinhas dizendo o que vocês acharam desse meu momento feliz criativo e nonsense –q *nem ta mais falando coisa com coisa* Comentem (L)


End file.
